


Chewing gum and Tea Party

by Sonya_Heather_DeVito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Gen, Minerva McGonagall in shock, Oc being sassy, Oc daydreams during DADA, Oc wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonya_Heather_DeVito/pseuds/Sonya_Heather_DeVito
Summary: The Oc doesn't think twice before standing up for her friends.





	Chewing gum and Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a challenge of The Houses Competition Year 3 on fanfiction.net. I chose to work on the prompt idea- [Object] Chewing gum, in this particular round. I sincerely hope you guys like it! 
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter. It solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!

This was the third time in the week that I had been sent to Professor McGonagall's office and, by the exasperated look on her face; I could tell she wasn't too pleased to see my face again so soon. It wasn't my fault though, not in the least. I was bored; utterly and completely bored. I had tried very hard to pay attention whatever words were coming out of the Old Toad’s mouth, but the woman in front of us and wearing far too much pink for her own good had been babbling about for the stupid Ministry rules for so long that I had zoned out.

Instead, my whole focus had been on the chewing gum in my mouth, on its really nice and minty flavour. Chewing the gum helped me relax and keep my sleep at bay but I knew that it wouldn't take long for the classroom to be filled by my snores. That was when a thought struck my mind; the thought that Dolores Jean Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary of the Minister and our devious DADA teacher was nothing but a chewing gum in our lives.

First, she was pink from head to toe.

Secondly, she was extremely sweet in the beginning but as you spend time with her all the sweetness vanishes.

But the most prominent of all was the fact that she was ridiculously hard to get rid off if she got stuck by your side.

I came to my senses only when Hermione nudged me hard with a quick glance behind me. And there she stood, the Pink Monster with a maniacal grin on her face as she addressed me, gave me yet another warning and left. Guess it was my lucky day but that soon went to trash when the argument between her and Harry escalated.

“What did you do this time, Miss Williams?” Professor McGonagall looked at me as though I had burnt the school to ashes, which would probably have been a better option now that I think about it.

“I may have intentionally and deliberately put my chewing gum in Professor Umbridge’s hair." I spoke with the proudest smile on my face and the teacher in front of me choked on her tea.

“You put a chewing gum in her hair! Why?”

“She was again berating students and then she called Harry a liar. I took revenge on behalf of my friend. So she gave me another infamous detention and sent me here again.” There was no guilt whatsoever in my voice and maybe that the reason I was in Gryffindor.

“Miss Williams, I wish you weren’t that reckless. It lands you in trouble every time.” I just shrugged at that.

“I may have other plans already set, Professor.” The glint in my eyes terrified my teacher to no end, but she didn’t say anything for she knew I was never the one to back out from challenges.

To ease her worries I explained to her how I took the perfect aim of that minty chewing gum, with the help of a straw and the look of pure horror and agony that had dawned on Pink Monster’s face when something very sticky landed in her hair. I told her how even the Slytherin's backed me up because, in the end, everyone hates her.

So eventually I spent yet another period torturing Umbridge and had yet another tea party with Professor McGonagall.


End file.
